Help
by Demeex1999
Summary: Ya know, guilt sucks. Feeling shame can be just as bad. And seeing it all splash together, might as well mix a bit of romance in there and get this hurricane.
1. Chapter 1: Why

It's been three weeks since that day. No one really knew how it really happened or why. It came as a surprise for them all. A shocking, horrifying surprise.

*Three weeks ago*

"Hey Robin! How about we go get us some pizza!" Cyborg shouted towards the boy wonder who was busy munching on Starfire's face, making out in their own perverted way. Groaning, Robin detached himself from his girlfriends face, "Why don't you go with Beast Boy? I'm busy."

"The Grass stain is still in his room. Seems he learnt his lesson yesterday, eh Raven?" Cyborg chuckled, not taking his eyes of the TV. Raven glared at the back of his head, "He deserved it." Was her simple response.

"That reminds me friend Raven, what was it that friend Beast Boy had done that incurred your wrath onto him?" asked Starfire. They were all interested cause none of them were there when it happened. They just found out later that those two had an argument.

"The idiot went into my room and stole a book of mine. Then decided to leave it out here, where anyone could read it and get hurt from its contents." Came the monotonous reply from the grey skinned girl.

Starfire felt Robin tense up next to her, causing her to look at him curiously. She saw that his eyes were wide behind his mask and that he was sweating slightly. "Boyfriend Robin? Are you the all of the right." This caused the other two titans to look over at the sweating leader.

"Huh? Oh yea, just huh wondering why would Beast Boy take an ancient magic tome of Raven's, ya know? I mean you would think he would have learned from the last time." While Cyborg and Starfire accepted his response, Raven narrowed her eyes. "Funny, I never mentioned what kind of book it was."

At this Robin gulped loudly, while Starfire's eyes also narrowed in slight distrust. She didn't like lying and back at her home planet, liars would usually be punished very severely. "Boyfriend Robin, how did you know what kind of book was taken?" At this point even Cyborg stopped the Tv and turned around. His motive? Watch Robin squirm.

"Eh well you see, I eh..guessed! Yea, I guessed that it would be that cause what other kinds of books would Raven have?" Raven raised an eyebrow at that, "If I remember correctly Robin, you were the one who bought me some literature during my birthday, while Cyborg bought me certain history books and everyone saw that Beast Boy had given me comic books." 'Which I read and have to admit, they were well written.'

"Eh…I forgot?" Robin knew he messed up. He knew he messed up when he went into that room, took that damned book and left it on the couch as a prank. To bad that Raven thought Beast Boy did it. And the punishment was really bad from what he heard.

"Robin. Did you or did you not take that book from my room?" Raven was openly glaring at him now. It was bad enough that someone entered her room and basically stole a book, but she knew that what she did to Beast Boy was too much. What she said..it was too much. So she hoped that it wasn't all because of some stupid prank someone else tried to pull on her.

Cyborg was looking between the two now, wondering what the hell was going on. 'Robin? Why would he do that? And why does Raven look slightly guilty…'

Robin sighed, "Yes I did it. Before we left, I figured I'd prank you since normally I don't get to do it. I didn't know the book would have been as dangerous as it would have been." Gulping he looked at his teammates.

Starfire was glaring at him for lying, especially about something that had hurt her little brother. Cyborg was shaking his head, knowing there were some lines you don't cross. Raven though was practically growling.

"You imbecile! Do you know what's in that book? Do you how worried I was? And do you know what the hell I did to Beast boy cause of your stupid prank!" She shouted, her anger and guilt getting the best of her. Robin raised his arms, "Hey now! I didn't know okay sorry! And I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

Cyborg was now glaring at both. "What do you mean Raven? What did you do to Beast Boy?"

Raven's face was covered by her hood, but everyone could see her body shake. "…I said some stuff I shouldn't have said..that's all. I have to go." With that she moved towards the door, intending to apologize for something she already knew had been too much.

The three Titans were confused and worried about her reaction. Even throwing him out of a window never got a reaction from her. Robin spoke up, "Hey Cyborg, get the feed from yesterday. Let's see what happened."

"Alright.. Bring it up and here it is." The TV changed to show the common room like it was yesterday. It showed Robin walking in with the book in his hands. Camera-Robin put the book on the couch and quickly left, not wanting to be caught. Fast forward, here comes Raven, she looked rattled. Looking around she darted over the place in search of something. That something was the book, which she found on the couch. Just in time for Beast Boy to walk in, looking more upset than usual, only to be met with an angry half demoness.

"You stupid idiot! What the hell is your problem?" she shouted, using her magic to grab him. He looked hurt and confused. Just as he was going to speak up, she continued, "No! No more words from you, you dumb animal! I have had enough of you, your stupid jokes and your inability to understand the simplest of things! I have been patient with you but you don't listen. You do what you want, when you want, dragging everyone down with you. It's bad enough that you're useless in battle but you just have to be useless in pretty much everything! It would be easier if you just disappeared!" And with that she threw him straight through the wall into another room as she teleported to her room.

The three Titans looked horrified at what they just witnessed. Robin felt sick to his stomach at seeing what his stupid idea had done. Starfire was torn between her horror of Raven's words and her anger towards both her boyfriend and best female friend. Cyborg was just angry. There were a lot of things he could let go by, but calling his little brother an animal!? That was unacceptable.

The scream that was heard throughout the Tower though, knocked them all out of their minds. They all looked at each other knowing only two people could scream like that. And one of them was in the same room. Scrambling up, they all darted towards the source of the scream, prepared to fight. Reaching Raven's door, Cyborg opened it manually, only to be met with an empty room.

"Raven? Where are you?" Robin was frantic, wondering if Slade had captured her. "Cyborg checked the cameras!"

"No need boyfriend Robin, I can hear Raven, she is in Beast boy's room." Starfire said, before flying over to the green guy's room and went through the door only to release her own scream of terror. In the next moment the rest of the Titan's entered only to freeze in shock at the scene before them.

There in the middle of the floor was Raven cradling Beast Boy who was covered in a lot of blood. Blood that was creating a pool around him as his arms bled, Raven unable to heal him due to her own stressed out emotions. Looking up, she shouted "Cyborg do something quickly! He's dying!" That snapped him out of his shock. Darting over he picked him up and started making his way to the infirmary, followed closely by Robin.

Starfire had stayed behind, in some ways wanting to comfort her friend but some part of her thought she deserved this. Unable to bear it longer, she approached Raven and wrapped her arms around her. The effect was immediate as the young goth started sobbing and shaking, "It's my fault Star. I said those things out of anger and I didn't know and I'm so sorry and I found him and there was so much blood." Starfire let her friend continue to babble incoherently as she slowly gazed around the room, her eyes landing on a small notebook.

"I understand friend. While I am angry at you, we have to help each other no matter what. Beast Boy shall make a full recovery and we will find out why this happened."

"Is he going to get better Cyborg?" Robin was worried. Yea he did usually act like a dick most of the time but this was different. He didn't know what to do, none of them did. They weren't trained professionals.

"I've stabilized him for now. I also managed to close the more severe ones with some stitches but Robin I noticed something." At Robin's curious look he continued, "These wounds are fresh and if you look at his arms here and here, and at his chest there are scars similar but older." Cyborg's face had a grim look while Robin looked more horrified by each scar he saw on his teammates body.

"Robin..This isn't the first time he's done this."


	2. Chapter 2: Leadership is Essential

The room was silent as the Titans surrounded around their friend's bed. After successfully calming Raven down, the girls made their way back, managing to catch Cyborg's ending statement. Starfire's eyes widened in her horror, while Raven tried her best to keep the calm she had managed to get before. No sense in blowing up the infirmary as well.

As they stood or sat, each one was lost in their own thoughts, wondering about their friend.

Starfire was full of grief, unable to comprehend how someone as happy as Beast Boy could do something like this. She could see some of those scars weren't self made and it made her angry and sad, the knowledge that her friend, her little brother having been hurt by others when he was younger and then he himself causing such damage to himself. 'I do not understand as to why you would do this brother Beast Boy. But I will do my best to understand and help you get better.' Quickly resolving herself, she glanced at the others.

Raven was busy dealing with her emoticlones, well really it was only one. Happy was silent, overtaken by shock and this worried Raven and the rest of her emotions because Happy was rarely quiet. Even during Trigon's attempts to overtake the earth hadn't shut her up like this. Brave was for a lack of better term, scared. She was used to physically attacking her obstacles and this? This was beyond her and this scared her. Wisdom and Knowledge were researching potential moments that this could have started from or moments where something like this could be seen. Rude was also quiet, though surprisingly was being very serious. Affection was crying, unable to see someone she considered close to her in such a state. Rage was also quiet, though for different reasons. She was angry at Beast Boy doing this to himself, angry at Raven for allowing this to happen, angry at herself for playing a hand in this and angry at the world for not treating the green boy better. Timid was for once the loudest, in some way whimpering yet shouting at the same time. 'This is all our fault! If we hadn't shouted at him yesterday he wouldn't have done this. I'm so sorry Beast Boy.' Raven sighed, 'Timid, please. There is no solid evidence this started because of us. You heard Cyborg, the evidence points to…long term use.' Timid whimpered even more at that, 'How can you be sure? You can't deny what happened yesterday.' Flinching at that, Raven replied ' I never said yesterday didn't happen, but there are too many variables to simply explain Beast Boy's….condition.'

At that Rage snarled, 'Condition huh? What next, you gonna call him an animal? Oh wait, already done. What's next? An idiot. Whoops..taken already.' Raven scowled, 'If you remember Rage, you played a part in this.' That seemed to piss Rage even more, 'Oh no princess! I was angry at the actions yea, but I didn't say a single word. That's all you!' Raven gritted her teeth, unable to deny her claims.

Cyborg was glaring at Beast boy in confusion and shame. Here he was, his best friend and brother hurting himself and he never once noticed. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind. How could he have been so blind? 'This doesn't make sense? Why BB? And who did the rest to you?' That was another thing Cyborg noticed. The marks on his back, neck and wrists. Those weren't done by knives, but by a whip, collar and shackles respectively. Someone had tortured his friend and that just pissed him off. What kind of sick person does that to a kid? Cyborg had to assume it was when he was young cause nothing like this would happen under his watch, 'At least I hope not.'

Robin was on a somewhat similar though pattern as Cyborg, having noted the marks and their..uniqueness. But he was also mentally going over the past couple of months, wanting to know if the team played any role in this and the answer wasn't pleasing. He remembered how Beast Boy would come in and wave everyone good morning before being ignored. Then how Robin would punish him for the smallest of things, how Cyborg would just deflect any kind of request to play games or hang out, how Starfire would just fake laugh at his jokes and how Raven would snap at the smallest of things. It disgusted him to know how much of an asshole he had been. 'I know I can be overbearing but this was way beyond reasonable.' Looking around he decided to speak up, "I know this is might be hard to hear, but I think we need to review our attitudes and behaviors from the last couple of months." At their confused looks, he went on, "While I still hold the opinion this all started before the team was formed, I have a small suspicion that the way we treated Beast Boy during the past few months has been less than appropriate."

Starfire looked ready to cry at her leader's word, understanding their meaning while Cyborg seemed to get lost in though if the distant look in his eye was anything to go by. Raven on the other hand glared, hard. "Are you saying that we pushed him to do this? What kind of notion is that? Why would it all change after five years?" Raven wasn't trying to defend herself or anything. She didn't want to give Timid more ammunition to grow stronger and a small part of her didn't want to believe that she caused her friend to nearly kill himself.

Robin was about to speak up when suddenly Starfire intervened, "You are in no position to talk friend Raven. We all heard your horrid words against friend Beast Boy the previous day." Raven opened and closed her mouth, a slightly shocked look on her face at being called out so clearly by Starfire of all people. Robin quickly spoke up, not wanting things to escalate, "Listen. I understand emotions are high and tensions are here. While yes Raven AND I made a mistake" he emphasized his involvement, "that's not what I'm talking about. I might be wrong but I believe what I said about us not treating him right. This doesn't mean he started cause of us..but it might be why he decided to..finish it." At that Raven flinched and slumped in her chair while Starfire looked ready to throw up at the implication that their actions might have driven their friends to suicide.

Cyborg decided to say something, "I looked at the footage for the past couple of months and you're right. It doesn't look pretty, it doesn't make sense. I don't even remember doing some of this stuff and here it is, on camera. It looks like we were trying to push him away."

Robin sighed (seemed to be doing that a lot lately), accepting what he hoped was wrong. Gazing at the defeated expressions on his teams faces, his friends, his family, he narrowed his eyes. "Alright. I know this looks bad and it IS bad. We failed miserably as a team to be there for our teammate. But we are going to make it through this. We are Titans and we don't give up..ever. Once Beast Boy wakes up we will find a way to help him. We are in this together, these past few years have meaning and we always came out on top. Our teammate needs our help and so, we will help him." That small speech seemed to reassure them a bit. 'Alright Dick, time to live up to being a leader.'

"Starfire, I want you to go prepare the common room for a small meeting. But I want you to put pillows, blankets and arrange the couches and chairs so that we call all sit in a circle. Plus I need you to order some Pizza's. We are going to have a much needed team bonding meeting. This is for all of us. Cyborg, take care of Beast boy. Once he wakes up, make sure his mental state is stable and then take him to the common room. Raven, you and I are going to do some research." All three nodded, having a plan and getting to work.

Raven followed Robin to his office, wondering what kind of research they'd be doing. Taking a sit next to him, she voiced her thoughts, causing Robin to rest his arms on the panel. " A lot of things. First we are going to split up the footage between us and go over it. Not all of it but some parts of it, to get a feel as to what was going on and to better understand what we were doing. Then I'm going to drag up everything we have on Beast boy, trying to potentially look for a moment when all of this started. Lastly, in case everything else fails…I want to have a professional help Beast Boy."

Raven nodded at the first two but raised her eyebrows at the last one. "You want to find Beast boy a therapist?" An idea was forming in her kind though it was cut off from the steely stare of her leader, "Desperate times, call for desperate measures. We aren't professionals and if this had deeper roots like I suspect then I won't risk or sit by and watch my team fall apart, just cause some crappy, socially acceptable ideologies and other bullshittery. If he needs help, we'll get it."

Raven swallowed at her leader's words. She wasn't disagreeing at all, just making sure. But the idea was still nagging her…Maybe, just maybe?


End file.
